Immortal Love
by taka24
Summary: Alexander has to make a big decision.  Will Raven change? Set as if Becky's boyfriend Matt never existed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Immortal Love - Chapter 1:Forever yours**_

I woke to the sound of Nightmare clawing at my door, anxious to get out. I was suddenly aware I was still in the clothes from yesterday: a black mini dress, combat boots, and a Hello Batty necklace. What time was it? 3:00 AM? I glanced over at my clock - it was only 11:00. I'd dozed off and forgotten to run over to Alexander's house. I panicked and ran towards the bathroom to get ready.

After reapplying mascara and straightening my dyed hair, I walked downstairs and through the front door. I grabbed my bike, and peddled to the Mansion.

It was a quiet night. The stars twinkled in the sky. By the time I'd gotten to the Mansion, it was 11:30. I knocked on the old wooden door, anxious to see Alexander. The door creaked open, and Jameson's head popped out. "Miss Raven! I was beginning to worry about you. Alexander's up in his room. Go on up and see him. I'll go make some smoothies for you two." He left the door open for me to enter as he walked from the parlor to the kitchen, out of my view.

I ran up the stairs, the wood creaked from it's oldness. I finally reached Alexander's door, knocked, then opened the door. "Alexander?" No answer. "Alexander?" That time, it was louder. I checked in the secret room with the coffin. He wasn't in there.

I walked from doorway to doorway, pausing every now and then to see if I could catch the breath of Alexander. I walked past an unfamiliar room that was black (of course) and had hardwood floors. In the center sat a couch with it's back facing the door way, with a TV facing the couch. There were many miscellaneous things spread across the room, too, from lamps to side tables. I heard two voices: Sebastian's and Alexander's. "Ooh, man, you just got killed!" Sebastian grinned. I heard Alexander curse under his breath. Curious, I leaned into the room to see what they were doing. It was the thing that all teenage boys did, whether they were a gothic cutie or not: Call of Duty. I laughed mentally in my head. I never would have thought Alexander would play Black Ops. They were on Zombie Co-op Mode, Alexander had just gotten beaten to death by a Nazi Zombie. Alexander and Sebastian were amazingly on round 51, Kino Der Toten, in the theater section. Why did I know this? Billy played this game at home, and he obsessed over it. "Don't worry dude, I revived you." Sebastian reassured. I decided this was the perfect time to make my entrance. "Did you know that when you reach round 50, the zombie dogs come out after every 3 waves of zombies?" Sebastian jumped, but Alexander, unfazed, turned around. "Hello, Beautiful. So nice of you to finally show up." Alexander teased. I giggled. "Sorry, I dozed off. But I'm reenergized and feeling great, so I'll be here till dawn. Can I join your little game of zombies? I've played with Billy before." "Of course! We need another player. I don't think me and Alexander can go on without another player. These zombies are getting nasty. We're having 10 running at us altogether, and even though their decayed and have body parts missing, they still can run faster than a human." Sebastian grinned.

Our little game went on until we reached level 78, where we all just started dying. "Oh well. At least we tried. So anyway, what happened to Jameson and the smoothies?" I asked. My question was answered as Jameson ran in the room, carry a tray of smoothies. Two of them were blood red, while the other one was a strawberry shade. I could guess which one's mine. Jameson courteously left the room. "I want a red one!" I complained. "You can get one when you're a big kid." Sebastian patted me on the head. "Will I ever be a big kid?" I griped. "Maybe someday. If Alexander…" He didn't finish. Alexander had given him the evil eye. "I'm sorry Raven. I want it too. But in my heart, I just can't. I don't want to take away the life you have now. You have Becky. You have Billy. You have your parents. You even have Trevor. And I can't risk bringing you into a world full of danger." His eyes filled with sorrow. "I'll take all of them, but you can keep Trevor." I shuddered at the thought. They both laughed. "But this is the thing. If Sebastian is really in love with Becky like he claims he his, then fate will take it's course and Becky will end up being a vampire with him. So technically, that only leaves my parents and Billy. And I don't mind leaving them for this. I can still see them at nighttime. I'll tell them the truth: I'm in love with a vampire, and the vampire has bitten me. So I can't go out in sunlight. I just want to be with you forever. Unconditionally. Not having the sun separate us. I'm in love with you and nothing can change that." My voice had came down to a whisper. I could see the look in his eyes. He was considering it, sizing up the facts. "Alright. I now see what you've been trying to tell me for ages. Tomorrow night, right before nightfall. Meet me at the cemetery. I'll have Jameson bring the necessary things. Wear something pretty." His chocolate-colored eyes were filled with excitement. "Make it a double ceremony. I'm taking Becky, whether she likes it or not. I'm gonna explain things to her on the phone tomorrow." Sebastian was serious. "Fine, but I'm first. My best friend is not going to be a vampire before I am." He nodded, then Alexander spoke, "Raven, you know you're gonna have to tell your parents, right? Well, I wanna be with you when you tell them. To show proof." "Proof? How are going to show proof?" He flashed his fangs at me. "Oh, right." I went up to Alexander and melted into his arms. He kissed me on the forehead. "See you tomorrow, Beautiful."


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've had to go through the process of writing then typing then deleting and back over again because I can't seem to find the right words for this next chapter, so I'm just letting you know I have not abandoned this story. Please keep reviewing! I need to know more! What would you like to see in future chapters? I will update this thing ASAP as soon as I have the 2nd chapter done. Don't worry, I'll try to make it soon.


End file.
